


Apple

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: HOLI HOLI DAYLONEY LONEY DAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS !





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Apple 
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander Mpreg 微non-con提及 黑化！Theseus Scamander 寡妇文学 MY TRASH 私设多 三观不正警告
> 
> 作者的话 圣诞快乐，没有别的礼物给大家，我只能给大家看看我的寡妇文学了（ntm
> 
> 请看清楚警告！请看清楚警告！请看清楚警告！（重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 这个是我的垃圾，要是没看清楚警告被雷到了不怪我T T
> 
> 这几天有点小忙，可能Candy的更新往后拖一点点
> 
> 以及爱你们大家哦，圣诞节吃好睡好awwwww
> 
> 祝福下自己，看看下一年圣诞节我能不能有个男/女朋友（x

阅读愉快

 

 

伦敦几乎每日都是如此阴沉，乌云层层叠叠堆集在一起，压下一层暗沉的阴霾，半缕阳光都难以挣脱厚重的枷锁来到人们的视野当中。没有下雨，有的只是颇为凛冽的秋风，人们一边谈论着今天的天气一边匆匆的走过。卷起马路上人们丢弃的一张报纸，飘荡翻滚着落得满身灰尘，等它停下艰难的步伐的刹那，一阵晃光乱出了一个人影。

再坏的天气在那些盼望远归的人的心里都是那么不值一提，码头人来人往，他们努力压低自己的声音，但是却难以抑制住内心的喜悦；他们踮起自己的脚尖，遥远的传来一声轮船的轰鸣可以让他们高兴许久；等到轮船的灰烟浓墨重涂在灰暗天空的时候，他们甚至吹起了口哨摇起了手帕，希望自己心里挂念的人能看到自己。

在激动的人群当中，有个人显得如此的特别以及出格。周围的热闹喧嚣似乎都和他没有半点关系，海风吹拂着他梳理的整齐的头发，双手插在黑色的大衣口袋里，眼睛远远地盯着朝着他们驶向的轮船。胸前别着一朵白色的玫瑰，娇艳婀娜的花与他带着浅笑却冰冷的面孔形成了鲜明的对比。稍有一点自觉地人看到这种类型的人，都悄悄地让出一点地方，生怕招惹上低气压中心给自己带来不必要的麻烦。

附近的巫师瞄了一眼就能草草的认出这位大人物到底是谁，他们唏嘘惊叹为什么他会出现在这里，小精灵也好奇的偷摸拿着小眼神观察着这位来者——他就是叱咤风云的傲罗首席，Theseus Scamander。Theseus原本不用亲自来码头迎接，他还有很多事情要忙，但是他就是推掉了一大堆等待他亲自去处理的紧急事件，早早的来到码头淡然的望着地平线，直到那艘船直直的闯入自己的视线。

嘈杂的人群拥挤着下船，Theseus身边的麻瓜一哄而上，他们要么是搂抱着亲吻着许久不见的爱人亲人，分享着自己压心底里的温情话语；他们要么是小商小贩，拿着报纸高喊着今天的头版，拿着箱子油嘴滑舌兜售香烟以及巧克力。Theseus依旧站在原地，没有去簇拥着人群的到来；他高高的抬起头望着轮船的夹板，眯起眼睛想要找到目标人物。

但是他没有找到，他怏怏的收回巡查的视线，等到那群吵杂的麻瓜七七八八离开的时候，他才慢慢迈开稳定的步伐朝着出口处走去。Theseus收脚站在原地，侧着身安静地等待着，旁边的侍卫只是粗略的看了一眼，并没有过多的阻止亦或是上前来询问。他听到身后传来了淡淡的脚步声，箱子摩挲着大衣的声音在他的耳里是如此的明显，这所有的声音都在距离他身后两步的地方停了下来。

Theseus转过身去，他朝着身后的人张开了双臂，如同魔法一般在脸上瞬间露出了一个温暖的笑容，做出一个迎接的动作，这个拥抱他们两人再熟悉不过了，“欢迎回来，Newt。”

Newt感觉到有稍许手足无措，他没有意料到他的哥哥会亲自出现在码头上迎接自己。他勉强的牵扯面部肌肉露出了一个笑容，在他兄长大跨步走上前来将其圈在怀里的刹那，他微微缩了下脖子，将怀里的小家伙往怀里搂了搂，免得过于紧密的拥抱将他给伤着了。

就像是往日每次拥抱那样，Newt主动伸出自己的脖子搭在兄长宽厚的肩膀上，任由Theseus紧紧地搂住自己的腰身并且拍拍自己的肩膀。低垂着眼睑，突然之间Newt觉得自己真的很累，所有坚强的虚假外壳在Theseus的怀抱里瞬间崩塌，侧着脑袋能轻嗅到来自Theseus身上的alpha信息素味道。

此时两人的姿势有些诡异，但是他们都没有在乎旁人麻瓜的看法，只是尽情的享受着这份暖意。熟悉的气味让他感觉到安心，淡然的抚平Newt紧绷的神经，僵硬的身体逐渐放松下来。最近发生的事情太多了，Newt感觉到自己混沌疲惫的大脑已经不能再继续为之转动，他真的感觉精疲力尽，如果可以的话，他可以在Theseus的怀里沉沉的睡去。

松开怀抱的时候，怀里的孩子依旧没有醒来，握着拳头在被褥里睡得双颊发红，似乎这个拥抱令他也感觉到安心。Theseus看了眼孩子什么都没说，抬眼发现Newt消瘦了不少，他的颧骨微微下陷的同时，眼皮下的黑眼圈依旧是不能忽略的明显存在；但是他依旧维持着淡然的笑容，尽量不想要自己的兄长为自己的身体状况担忧。

Theseus怜惜的望了一眼，一时之间不知道要从哪里开始说起。他们太久没有见了，前前后后起码也得有大半年。他想要改变兄弟两人之间那尴尬而又诡异的沉默带来的氛围，舔了下嘴唇咧开了一个仓促的笑容，“回来了就好，我准备了很多你喜欢吃的。回家吧，Newt。”

 

 

Newt可以说是躲着他的兄长躲了大半年，中间两人几乎没有信件的来往，可以说身为傲罗首席的Theseus清楚的知道Newt的行踪——他在法国拥有大把小小鸟，但是Newt几乎不知道他那神秘莫测的兄长的任何举动。变相的监视总能让Theseus有那么点安全放心感，他可不介意在自己心爱的弟弟遇到麻烦的时候给予一点帮助。

但是近来发生的事情的确又是双方始料未及的一切，他们沉默无言的走在走廊里，黑色笼罩着兄弟两人，即便是Newt那姜红色的头发也不如火吻一般，暗淡的宛若将要枯萎的草；此时Theseus胸前的那朵白玫瑰早已不见了踪影，兴许是掉落在哪条街的暗巷里，但是现在没有太多的心情去理会这些东西。

兄弟两人尽量的避开了好奇的媒体，那些嗅闻着新闻八卦气味纷然到来的家伙一碰到Theseus都选择躲在阴暗处。他们当然好奇了，Scamander家族发生的所有事情都是媒体手里的香饽饽，他们恨不得自己是独家报道这些新闻，添油加醋好大赚一笔——Newt Scamander的alpha丈夫死了，而这个可怜的omega带着自己出生没多久的孩子回到了英国伦敦，而迎接他的是首席傲罗Theseus Scamander。

多么棒，可塑性多么强的题材，不是吗？可惜的是他们唯一能知道的也只有上面大概的轮廓罢了，中间的细节几乎是未能亲自涉及的深渊，一层层纱布背后掩盖的真实却是当事人自己都理不顺的乱麻。Theseus冷哼了一声，旁边一手提着箱子一手搂抱着孩子的Newt疑惑的偷瞄了一眼，难以从他兄长微皱的眉头和似笑非笑的表情里读出什么讯息，又匆匆的别过了脑袋。

我又成为了Scamander家族的耻辱，Newt如此想到。倘若不是来自他兄长的猫头鹰悄然降临，他都没有想过要回到英国伦敦，去面对自己的兄长。原本以为Theseus会大发雷霆——今天所有发生的一切耻辱都是Newt自己造成的，Newt以为Theseus会将他给狠狠地批评一顿，就像是小的时候那般，但是这所有的一切都没有发生，淡然冷漠的表情以及干净利落的处理方法反而让这名omega感到十分无措，他宁愿他的哥哥用严肃的话词厉声批评他。

他的卧室一点都没有变化，Newt将孩子用魔法送到摇篮里之后沉沉的倒在了床上。松软的床垫散发的稍许霉味反而让他感觉到安心，这是属于家的味道，空气里飘散着属于Theseus的alpha信息素的气味。半眯着眼睛盯着被褥上细腻的布料花纹，身后炉火啃咬着柴火发出噼啪的声响；温暖温馨的房间让他感觉到舒适放松，这才算的上是一个家，法国巴黎的只是个客栈——Newt不合时宜的冒出这一个想法。

法国很好，巴黎很繁华也很热闹，但是他总觉得自己不过是一个过路者。他的丈夫，Newt发出一声痛苦的呻吟，每次想到那位突如其来就变得灰飞烟灭的alpha就头疼，似乎有人在用脑内的神经给他弹奏一首名为痛楚的歌谣。他甚至不知道自己的丈夫是如何死去的，不过似乎也没有多大的关系，Newt眨了眨眼，他的兄长会替他调查清楚的，他值得去信赖自己的哥哥。

所有的一切都和往日没有什么区别，只不过是他们两人之间多了一个婴儿罢了。Newt在婴儿安静的玩着玩具的时候，誊写着新的论文，他一直没有停下自己收集和考察神奇动物的步伐——即便他死去的丈夫一直很反对自己这么做，真的是令人伤感和烦恼的过往。此时Niffler坐在摇篮里好奇的望着Newt的孩子，它很好奇这个粉扑的肉团怎么就突然出现了，动物的嗅觉告诉这位毛发发亮的小家伙，这位婴孩的身上有另外一种深层的羁绊。

Theseus偶尔会出现在家里，在很多的时候他都在外忙着处理自己的事物，要么是大半夜突然回来，带来一身血水腥味或者是香水胭脂粉气。不过他都会尽量在周末的晚上回来陪他的弟弟一起吃晚饭，顺便聊聊最近重要的事情。Theseus依旧很爱自己的弟弟，他不是一个擅长外露情感的人，只能将对其的浓浓爱意转变成某些外人所不能理解的实践行动。

例如说拥抱，再例如说变相的尾随，还有监视，等等。Newt兴许察觉到了不对劲的地方，空气中的信息素总能告诉他那么点信息，但是优秀的猎人从来都不担心这些，掩盖住关键的线索就能够让Newt中止顺藤摸瓜的举止，他永远不知道背后的观察者到底是谁。

他们刚开始是无言的吃着晚饭，有一搭没一搭的聊聊进来魔法世界发生的趣事，与其说是趣事倒不如说更像是公事的汇报——如果Theseus没有丰富的肢体表情语言的话。后来随着时间的软化，幼时的温馨再一次的开出突兀的花朵，Newt时不时露出放松的笑容，他其实很想从Theseus的嘴里得知有关自己巴黎莫名死去丈夫的讯息，但是他总是在和Theseus的交谈之中忘记这一件事；直到睡觉前才猛地想起。

可以说，Newt呆滞的望着墨水浓重浮夸的在牛皮纸上印出深渍，可以说他对那名死去的alpha没有过多的情谊，他就像是在利用这名可怜的alpha，利用他来躲避他的兄长还有自己的内心欲望。这很罪恶，也足够在每个烛火单独跳跃的夜晚深深折磨这名omega，在外人的眼里兴许他们是天造地设的一对，但是，Newt摸上了自己脖颈上已经快要看不见的标记，那个可怜的alpha给自己的只是浅层的初次标记罢了。

他不是没有标记，但是他知道自己那个标记只是一个荒谬的错误，是自己一时冲动带来的罪孽。Newt放下笔，觉得自己已经没有办法继续撰写下去，脑内出现闪过的都是细碎的片段；感觉到无能的颓废，他走到一旁，将乖巧的孩子抱在怀里。也许Theseus知道，也许他不知道，Newt更愿意他不知道。

这个孩子很乖巧，也很安静，似乎是知道他的母亲有烦忧的事情而不愿意过度的打扰；他成为了一个寡妇，外面的报纸是这么说的，Newt是真的没有想到自己居然有一天可以以头版出现在八卦杂志上。他没有想好要给罪恶之花结出的果实取什么名字，亲了亲他的脸蛋，孩子露出了一个笑容，伸出握拳的手轻轻挥舞着。  
这所有可爱亲昵的举动让Newt感觉到短暂的快乐，死去alpha的omega会极度缺乏安全感，幸亏他还有一个孩子能将自己心里的沟壑大致填满，不至于空虚的令人惆怅难受；倘若不是这个孩子的出现，Newt会和别的丧偶的omega一样拥有强烈的产子欲望。

他的这个孩子是个错误出现，但是现在似乎也只能将错就错。Newt哼唱着歌谣，就像是往日对待那些神奇动物一般轻柔的，贴在他的身边安抚道，“mommy就在这里。”婴儿睁着双明亮的眼睛望着Newt，他长得真的很像他，Newt心里如此想到，等到长大之后可能会更像他，那么所有的一切都会崩塌。这个想法如同雷电一般将他劈的焦裂，恐惧滕然冒出将其吞噬。

 

 

Theseus撞见了Newt，后者正在喂奶。这个场景在外人的眼里也许在正常不过，母亲为自己的婴孩哺乳，这是本能的事情也是应尽的某种职责。但是对于Theseus而言，是变相的折磨，甜蜜而又残忍的毒药在一点一点的腐蚀着他。外界都在猜测，比Theseus小8岁的弟弟，Newt都有自己的家庭并且生下了孩子，但是为什么Theseus本人没有成家？

有人猜测是Theseus太过于高傲，没有一个女孩有能耐入到他的眼里；有人猜测Theseus早已隐婚，在那幢少有记者涉足的Scamander宅邸里已经存在美丽贤惠的Scamander夫人；还有人异想天开，给这名优秀的傲罗活生生编造了一段生死离别，不存在的过往恋情。不过Theseus本人对这些猜测也只是笑笑，没有说过什么过多解释的话语。

Theseus当然知道自己想要的是什么，他每每想到都觉得自己喉咙发紧，都会感觉自己要控制不住自己。Newt并没有注意到鬼魅一般的Theseus已经回来，后者正躲在墙壁后面微侧着身体，猎手锐利的眼神笔直的落在猎物的身上。Newt抱着孩子坐在客厅的沙发上，他一般是在自己的卧室里哺乳，但是他今天想到家里没有任何人的存在，为了贪图一时的方便他就在客厅里喂奶，旁边还摆放着他写到一半的手稿。

衬衫解开了大半，婴儿正趴着他的胸前吮吸着汁水，发出清楚的水声。怀孕前后的omega会分泌大量的乳液，只为了更好的抚育下一代；但是有的时候分泌过多并不是一件好事，Newt正受此烦恼着。最近他的胸部过度的敏感，奶水流出总是能让他的内衬暧昧的晕染开深层一块，他不得不在自己的胸前裹多几层白布。

身上百合清香的信息素被沾染上属于婴儿的奶香味，这让他闻起来像是一个刚分化没多久的处子，可是他却早已成为标准的人妻，看似纯洁单一的身躯确是敏感诱惑的存在。他走在街头仍有alpha对他虎视眈眈，若是将他那严谨的层层外衣脱去，会看到他因为怀孕而变得圆润饱满的身躯。

即便孩子还没有长出牙齿，柔软的口腔在吮吸过度依旧会带来痛楚，每次喂奶之后他的乳头会因为吮吸啃咬而变得充血红肿，硬硬的挺立着；仓促的穿上舒适的衣服依旧会被摩擦刺激到继续分泌汁水，诡异病态的感觉总让他有点惧怕给孩子喂奶。

不愿意去承认，这会给他带来变相而又矛盾的快感；就像是现在，他抿住下嘴唇尽量让自己不去注意那些如同电流扫过的感觉，尾椎慢慢积累的感觉让他头皮轻微发麻。幸亏此时他的身边没有alpha的存在，他每次都是这么侥幸，在生产过后的omega会更有生育的强烈欲望。

如果Newt身边坐着的是他，Newt狠狠地咬住自己的下嘴唇，将那些不切实际的想法赶出脑海内——如果是他，Newt并不介意再一次怀上他的孩子。不过，Newt也清楚的知道，那个人应该并不想要他为他这么去做。隐藏这个卑微的秘密足以让Newt备受煎熬，他早已遍身布满罪恶，等到他离去人间——按照麻瓜的说法——他是没有任何的办法迎来加百列，欢迎他的只有深层可怖的地狱，惩罚的就是他这种罪人。

Theseus发觉Newt的胸部胀大，后者虽然看起来如同竹竿一般消瘦，可是他该有肉的地方是不会少的，这种微妙的分配让他有种别样的韵味。Newt的胸部不再是小小的挺立，因为储存汁水的缘故，宛若女子初次发育那般胀大饱满。

他一点都不怀疑并且深信，只要轻轻地揉捏上那块饱满的软肉，就会有美味的汁液从那甜蜜的小口里慢慢流出；在吮吸玩弄的同时，能明显的感知到Newt的乳头变得更为充血挺立，下意识拱起腰肢的omega会变相将自己胸前的两点更为主动的送到alpha的嘴里，变得更为敏感的Newt会因为Theseus的故意刁弄发出破碎而又甜腻的低吟。

他恨能接触到Newt的一切，尤其是那些能比他还能靠近Newt的人——不论是物理上亦或是心理上的距离。但是他却对Newt的孩子有种别样的情感。这个头发偏棕的孩子总是睁着双熟悉的眼睛盯着Theseus，异样的情愫总是无名的冒出，即便是他心爱的Artemis和别的alpha结合生下来的孩子，身为叔叔身份的他的确有义务去帮助Newt去抚育带大这个孩子，反正他是这么想的——其实他只是想借这个名义将Newt给禁锢圈锁在自己的身边罢了。

他们现在就像是一个异形的一家三口，想到这里Theseus的嘴角上扬到一个病态的角度，躲在墙背后的阴影里的他毫无忌惮的释放自己的阴暗背德的想法；他跟带着孩子的Newt一起出门的时候，总有一种病态的为人父的感觉——即便他知道这个孩子并不属于他。Theseus没有办法忍受自己的Artemis在巴黎跟另外一个自己几乎素不相识的alpha生活在一起，不过现在那个可怜的家伙已经死了，想到这里Theseus握住魔杖底端的手愉悦的敲了敲，他可不能将自己内心那种可怖的另类思绪过于直白表露出来。

Newt真的有如此憎恶自己么？那个死去的alpha他一直没有任何的兴趣去调查，甚至他还不愿意去了解这名和自己弟弟生下一个孩子的alpha的身世，他一直选择回避和一拖再拖。该死的家伙，Theseus眼神暗了暗，这个人的死法其实他再清楚不过了，这些低劣而又好用的手法没有人能比首席傲罗更为清楚的明白。

他知道这些肮脏背德的想法是不能让人所知道，也是世人所不允许的。面对着比自己小8岁的弟弟，他更愿意用笑脸以及温暖的拥抱来隐藏自己背后的黑色欲望，那可怕的流着血的欲望，那会夺取首席傲罗理智的疯狂欲望。

孩子在Newt的轻微拍打之中昏昏的睡了过去，Newt叹了口气用魔法将他送回到摇篮里。他低着脑袋将自己的扣子一颗一颗的扣上，这一切本来用魔法来操作是如此的快速和简单，但是Newt就是愿意自己去这么做。在此途中他能仔细而又缓慢的思考冗杂的东西，扣上一颗扣子总能给他一种解决了某些事情的愉悦轻松之感。

蓬松的头发遮住他的眼睛，却没有掩盖他忧郁的情愫，发根轻轻扫动着面上的雀斑。他的思绪飘到了那个莫名其妙因为黑魔法而死去的alpha，歪了歪脑袋，即便自己没有喜欢上那位可怜的家伙，但是这种愧疚感一直没有任何办法脱离开。他其实，嗅闻着空气里的alpha信息素，不知道是否是自己太过于多情，Newt总觉得变得浓郁。这股信息素永远都是他内心深处的爱慕向往，是他所有的精神依赖，但是他却没有办法说出，只能将自己的嘴给封上。

Theseus想要进去，抓住自己弟弟的手，强硬的让他没有任何反抗的能力，然后趁着他惊讶的瞬间把其按在沙发上狠狠地亲吻。他想要啃咬吮吸弟弟那饱满的嘴唇，让他因为自己那野蛮的吻技发出粗喘，也想要让他的双唇因为自己的亲吻染上殷红漂亮的色彩。

紧接着他会解开Newt的衬衣，在孩子之后继续品尝那饱满的胸脯，Theseus几乎能想到带有丝丝甜味的液体流入嘴里跟舌苔共舞的场景，Newt只会推搡着自己的脑袋，即便口里断续的拒绝但是Theseus清楚地知道，他喜欢这样被对待。当然，他还会脱下Newt的裤子，在中途他并不会吝啬自己在其雪白的身体上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记，他身上也有不少的雀斑，他会着重停留在Newt敏感的大腿内侧，让细嫩的软肉晕染上粉红。

他并不怀疑自己那看似纯洁的弟弟已经淫荡的湿成一片，通红的面庞还有因为情欲而泛着粉红的身体是美好的一切，Theseus会一手握住Newt有些细弱的腰肢，另外一手扶住自己硬的生疼的阴茎操进他弟弟的炙热紧致的体内，让他因为快感而尖叫着仰过脑袋，睁着带泪光的眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着自己。生育可能会让他的子宫微微下垂，只要Theseus稍微深入，他就会顶到Newt柔软销魂的生殖腔外壁，这位omega会在他一次又一次悠长却剧烈的磨蹭之下快速步入高潮。

最后他一定不会从Newt的体内离开，他会强硬的闯入那敏感的生殖腔内，卡在里面满满的射入自己的精液，他会让他的弟弟怀上属于自己的孩子，他一直都想。Theseus还会恶劣的询问Newt，那个基因低等的alpha丈夫是否能操到如此深的地方，是否能像自己那般完美的填满喂饱他这个饥渴放浪的家伙。Newt会晕乎的盯着他，因为成结带来的酥麻快感而胡乱的回应着alpha，再跟他交换一个湿漉而缠绵的长吻。

现在Newt的丈夫已经死了，一点痕迹都不留，他无需再继续等待下去，进去将自己想要做的一切付诸行动就可以了。但是他依旧犹豫了大半天没有任何的胆量从自己面前的阴影处走出。阴茎生疼，紧紧抵着高级定制的西装裤子，Theseus的手在微微颤抖着，什么都没有说，只能眼睁睁的望着面前的Newt起身运用魔法回到了他自己的房间里。

等到omega真正离开自己的视线的刹那，压抑了许久的猛兽一拳打上了面前的墙壁，粗糙的壁面将血肉之躯摩出星星血迹，外翻的伤口赤裸的生疼，但是这所有一切都不能让Theseus感觉到冷静。他觉得自己就要发狂了。

 

 

 

再一次见到Newt的时候，Theseus发现他的弟弟正在吸烟。一种薄荷烟，夹杂着柠檬的香气，环视了一下房间，发现婴儿不在这个房间里，Theseus知道Newt并不想自己的孩子受到二手烟的影响；空气中除了omega特有的信息素味道，还有忧郁以及烦恼的潮湿气味。Theseus不知道Newt什么时候学会抽烟的，他还看到Newt的眼角处有淡淡的泪痕，身上还有欢愉过后的痕迹。

细细分析了一下，Theseus得知在此之前Newt偷偷的给自己抚慰了一番；丈夫死去了差不多三个月，这位寡妇再一次的用他骨节修长的手探入暧昧桃色的身后，给自己带来一阵又一阵的快感，直到自己抽搐着小腿踢蹬着空气，哭着射了出来。但是他并不知道Newt脑海里出现的主人公到底是谁，也正是因为那悖论的主人公，让这名获得快感的omega事后感觉到非常的懊恼，只能借助尼古丁来暂时舒缓自己的情绪。

茶几上烟灰缸里的烟头足以告诉Theseus他的弟弟抽烟已经是熟能生巧，他盯着Newt两根手指夹着细长的香烟，悠然的吐出白色的烟雾荡在空中，轻蔑和高挑的眼神似乎在说着忧恼与不屑；轻轻地抖抖香烟让灰烬落在烟灰缸里。

房间里灯光并不足，Newt在灯火旁边安静的阅读一份文稿，嘴边跳跃的星火点燃着他特头的慵懒倦然的样子，他早已不再是以往单纯的如同小鹿，Theseus心爱的弟弟早已洗去了稚嫩，现在他干净的面庞上环绕着情欲深层的暧昧味道。这是成熟的气息，变相的诱惑，Theseus觉得自己现在也需要那一根香烟让自己暂时放松一下，那些肮脏带血的欲望此时不应该如此磅礴。

他走到Newt的身边，在后者还没有反应过来的时候仓促的将其嘴里的香烟夺了下来；其实Theseus并不是不抽烟，甚至他抽的比Newt还要凶猛。他带有一种兄长的风范不容反抗的，将那还有一半的香烟给掐灭。在Newt惊讶的转头同时将其准确的扔到了面前的烟灰缸里，和以前一样，Newt像是做错事情的孩子一般瞪大自己的眼睛，不可置信的望着Theseus。

不过他很快又恢复了原样，眼神躲闪着不愿意看自己突然归家的哥哥。犹豫了很久，Newt觉得自己没有任何必要继续欺骗自己，如果现在自己不坦白不去正面面对，日后惹来更大的麻烦他已经没有任何办法独自去消化承担了。他眨了眨眼，想要找出更为合适的语句，但是失败了。

“你怎么回来了？我的意思是，你今天不忙吗？”

“一如既往的忙，但是我感觉家里有人在背着我做些坏事。瞧瞧，我看到了什么，Artemis，我真的没有想到你还会抽烟，真的是令我吃惊。看来外面的世界总能让你忘记一些标准。”

“你不知道的事情还多着呢，Theseus，又不缺这么一件，再者，唔，我觉得吸烟并不算是什么特别过分的事情。。”

“你的丈夫允许你吸烟吗？别告诉我你在怀孕的期间也抽烟，并不是我身为兄长想要去教训你，但是你知道的，这种抽烟对你omega的身体几乎是百害而无一利，会损害你的omega机制，特别是现在你的丈夫……已经走了的情况下。如果你需要缓解紧张的心情，还有许多……”

“我没有在怀孕的期间抽烟，谢谢，谢谢你的关心。再者，唔，这是我的身体，Theseus，我想要吸烟是因为别的事情。噢，别把事情想得那么单纯好吗，我感觉现在并不是我和你，和你如此斗嘴的好时机，并且你也知道，我压根斗不过你。我很累了，Theseus。”

“你三个月前回来也是这么说的，Artemis。我认为你是时候走出所谓的阴霾了，你再如此沉沦下去会变成什么模样？瞧瞧你，别以为我不知道你总是在整理资料的时候吸烟，你现在几乎没有办法离开尼古丁了。神奇动物居然能忍受你身上这股味道真的是太过于惊讶了，你真的没有打算去研究一下这方面的习性么？最后你不能再继续吸烟了，从今天开始家里不允许吸烟。”

“我吸烟但是我有很好的处理，拜托，Theseus，我不再是孩子了，你没必要老是这么，这么管束着我。做事情有分寸我当然知道，哦梅林的胡子啊，你以为死去一个alpha真的那么容易走出来么？怪不得你，你……算了，这句话太过于伤人了，我都没有任何的办法说出来。无论如何，我爱怎么做你已经，没有任何办法也没有任何的理由去管我了。”

“你都在法国巴黎学到了什么？亲爱的，你认为吸烟很好或者是时髦，是吗？你的口吻真的令我感到难过，果然当时我就不应该答应你跟那个家伙去法国巴黎的。怎么，你是想要说我没有身边没有omega么？梅林啊，你认为我会在意这些吗，Artemis。现在快把你的香烟给扔了，即便不是为了我，你也为为你的身体，再为为你和那个家伙的孩子，可以吗？我是你的哥哥，为什么我就不能关心你了呢？”

“我不知道为什么一根香烟会让你如此大发雷霆，Theseus，你的脾气变得，变得古怪。且令人难以接受。你是我的哥哥，我很感谢你的关心，但是用不着你如此低声下气的要求我，Theseus，我以后不再你的面前抽烟了行吗。噢，梅林，大不了我，实在是对不起，我还是搬出去住吧，真的。我觉得我给你惹出太多的麻烦了。”

“你认为我变得古怪了，我认为你是整个人都变了，Artemis。原谅我刚刚的脾气。噢，怎么了，你又要离开了吗？我不批准，你又要偷偷的跑掉跟另外一个alpha远走高飞吗？我原本以为你只是喜欢自由和冒险罢了，但是从未想到你是这么……我可不想下一年，或者过几年你又再抱着一个孩子出现在我的面前。你的眼神让我难以承担，亲爱的Artemis，算我求你了，不要再在外面沾染那些奇怪的alpha了，好么？”

“你，什么叫做我出去只是为了跟别的alpha远走高飞？你，你真的是无可理喻。Theseus，我真的觉得我们两个现在的对话没有任何的必要了，你什么都不懂。你，果然了，我是一个糟透了的家伙。我还是出去吧。”

“梅林，你认为我什么都不懂，那你觉得你又比我懂得了多少？瞧瞧你，跟那个法国巴黎认识的alpha都做了什么，一个孩子还有一堆坏习惯，你得到了什么？你的孩子没有父亲，你没有丈夫，你在为你的自由付出代价你知道吗，Artemis。有的时候安分并不是要锁住你的天性，你真的不愿意你的孩子没有父亲不是吗？你不要离开这里，只要你在这里，我会替你承担父亲的那份职责，可以吗？”

“你懂什么，Theseus，你真的什么都不知道。真的。”Newt感觉到自己的心脏被一双又一双手给紧紧捏住，疼的让他没有任何办法发出任何声音，死死的咬住自己最后的防线不让眼泪轻易从眼眶里滚落下来。他很少跟Theseus如此大吵，这一次的激烈程度可以跟之前离开伦敦前往巴黎的那次攀比。这一次只是单纯的因为香烟而引发的争吵是如此的可笑，他知道双方都在忍耐着某些事情。

而现在就是撕破脸将其放在台上的时候了，此时不说还等到什么时候？

“你想知道吗，我告诉你吧。”他笑了起来，这让他感觉到解脱。那个一直让他寝食难安的苦果终于要吐露出来了，就算是要再一次离开，他也要让拉着他看似神圣的兄长和自己一起堕落没有任何办法翻身。原本愤怒而咬住下嘴唇的他能成功的憋住自己的眼泪，可却在嘴角上扬的刹那控制不住泪珠的滚落。

“那个孩子是我和你的。”

“可笑吗？他不是你的侄子，而是你的儿子。请问，你冷静了吗？”

“……”

Theseus没有说什么，只是冷冷的盯着Newt。后者倔强的用衬衣将面部上的眼泪擦拭干净，他的眼圈泛着深红，可却没有透露出半分的柔弱，这是一只濒死却还在维护尊严死死挣扎的猛兽。朝着猎手龇牙咧嘴，只恳求这个看不出任何表情的alpha能给自己最后一条后路，撕破了脸露出来只是残忍恶俗的血肉模糊，今天发生的太过于突然，全部都是Newt没有想到的一切。但是他却不得不这么做。

“我也告诉你一件事，”Newt看到面前本来面无表情的男子突然露出一个笑容，弯曲的眼角让他感觉到本能的恐惧，甚至能嗅闻到空间里alpha的信息素突然朝他走来，气势凶猛让他感觉到害怕，握住沙发边缘的手因为增大力度而泛白。他盯着Theseus不断地靠近自己，两人之间距离相近到几乎能拥吻在一起，Theseus的眼睛没有一刻从omega的身上挪开，就像是下了魔咒一般让后者动弹不得。

他最后双手捧住了Newt的面颊，在啃咬上这在崩溃边缘徘徊的Artemis之前，低声的像是魔怔一般，夹杂着浅淡而又幽幽的笑意说道，

“你的alpha是我杀的。”

“还有，我爱你。”

 

END？？


End file.
